On The Road
by minani23314
Summary: When Raven borrows a van from BB she invites her friends but what happens when they take a wrong turn and end up going to DISNEYLAND? please read and review no flames please


_Hello, My name is Minani Kekai.(The author of the fan-fic that you are about to read!) __Im gonna tell you now that **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS** and Im sorry If I have rated this story higher then my other story... only because it has some mild language and I didn't know how strong to rate it so I wouldn't be kicked off of FAN FICTION! (My life on a web-page) THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE **REVIEW!**_

_-MINANI! _

_Oh ya PS I have gotten some letters of how to pronounce the names so read this:  
_**Minani: (min-an-EE)  
****Sato: (sa-tO)(the "o" says itself)  
****Shailai: (shail-lA)(the "a" says itself)  
****Hashoyai:(hash-O A) (the "o" and the "a" say themselves)  
**_Thank you! Okay! Bye!  
__-minani_

**Ps I will only continue with the chapters if you (the readers) REVIEW!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey guys!"Minani said coming to the living room to talk about the story

"What's up sis!" Sato said sarcastically looking at Minani like she really was her sis

" What's up REAL sis!" Shailiai said sticking her tongue.

"Not much" Minani said happily

"Can we PLEASE get on with the story!" Replied Hashoyai making evil eyes at Sato.

"Am I in it!"Ron Asked

"Do I want to be in it!" Jay replied

"Yup, but im trying to cut back on my NUTTY fan-fic's" Minani answered.

"Does this mean we won't be in your stories anymore?" Hashoyai asked sadly.

"No no you will still be in my fanfics (hopefully)" Minani said looking around the room frantically.

"That's... great... but can we get on with THIS story!" Asked Ron

"okay..." Minani said in a hyper voice like a mouse that had eatten the last cube of sugar off the ground!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
CHAPTER ONE kill who!  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Sato guess what!" Minani asked as she was talking on the phone to Sato.

"What... did the sky fall again... If it did there is ALREADY a story about it... Henny Penny..." Sato replied trying to be her humourous self that she **wasn't **

"What... no!... Starfire says that she borrowed a van from Raven!" Minani said

"And where did RAVEN get the van!" Sato asked with the "oh my god" look in her eyes

"...Magic!... No wait... I wanna know... one sec..." Minani replied as her mouth dropped to the ground in wonder then dialed Ravens number

"Yes Minani?" Raven answered Meditating and only opening one eyeas she picks up the floating phone!

"Where did you get the van!" Minani asked in her always usual hyper voice.

"Are you sure that you want to know that!" Raven replied not really listening to the conversation Minani had started.

"Well if you put it that way..." As Minani stopped talking and thought.

"It was Beast Boy... bye!" Raven said quickly said and hanging up the phone and went back to meditating.

"Starfire is acting odd again!" Cyborg explained walking up to Raven.

"What room?" Raven answered expecting something like silky had made an accident on the floor and Starfire was upset wort of weird

"Her bedroom" Cyborg replied

"Don't worry, I will get her back to earth!" Raven said flying away

"HEY RAVEN! Robin gave a tofu flavoured drink!" Starfire getting hopped up on tofu!

"... Bye..." Raven said quickly flying out of the room

"How is she?" Cy asked approaching Raven with caution

"No hope... Can you go kill Robin?" Raven replied in her dark dreary voice with a streak of "ticked off" ness.

Cy said"Okay..." but in his head he was **really thinking** "I dream come true!"

"Kill Robin? Hey Rae I thought that you liked-" BB started to say.

"Shut it!" Replied Raven before BB could finish his sentence.

"Hey Raven when are we going on our road trip? Oh ya... I also invited Ron too" Starfire said with a large happy grin on her face.

"Ron as in Minani's friend?" Raven asked.

"YEAH!" Starfire replied taking another sip of her tofu drink.

"He's my BEST FRIEND!... next to you guys" BB replied with a large smile that turned to a sweat-drop when he looked around the room.

"Oh god... Im going back to my meditating hole." Raven said quickly

"Hole?" Robin asked.

"Aren't you dead!" Raven asked raising one eye brow.

"Oh... I thought that you said Terra!" Cy replied looking around the room quickly

"Oh my god is she dead (PLEASE!)" Raven crossed her fingers and hoped.

"Ah... one sec... I have to go to the** "**washroom**"**"Cy said running away rather fast.

...Everyone else hears a scream in the background...

"Is she dead!" Raven asked for once very hyper

"No... I just COULDN'T do it!" Cy said shaking his head.

"Darn!"

...Anyways back at Minani's house with all of her friends...

"So the "gang" is picking us up at 5:00 in the morning tomorrow!"Minani remarked.

"AM!" Said Hashoyai as her mouth dropped to the floor.

"THAT'S SO...EARLY!" Ron shouted.

"Well on that note... Im going to bed!" Sato said walking to her room.

"Ah...Sato... it's only 2:00 in the afternoon" Hashoyai pointed out.

"Ya well I need my sleep or Im just no good!" Sato said acting out a **fake** yawn.

"THAT CAME OUT WRONG!" Jay shouted.

"SICK SO SICK!" Ron said covering his eyes.

"Shut it I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" Sato said once again... sticking out her tongue.

"Sure you didn't" Minani replied winking at Sato.

"Never mind.. Anyways are you sure 5:00-" Sato began to say

"AM?" Ron once again... like always... SHOUTED.

"You know what IM going to be doing at 5:00 in the morning tomorrow?-" Sarcastically asked the grounp.

"Sleeping?" Hashoyai asked.

"BINGO!" Jay said with a grin.

"Well Im going to bed anyways!" Minani said walking to her room with Sato.

"DITTO" Sato replied closing her bedroom door.

"Night!" Shailiai said falling asleep on the couch

...Anyways back at the Titans Tower...

"Rae What time are we picking the others up!" Robin asked hoping for an answer like

12:00 noon.

"5:00 am" Raven replied like there was nothing wrong with that time.(even though there IS!)

"DUDE! THAT EARLY!" as BB's mouth fell to the floor.

"Long trip!" Cy asked.

"With a DVD player I hope" Raven said sarcastically.

"Ah... Raven.. The DVD player was your responsibility" Starfire replied.

"I don't think that I can get up at 5:00 so G' NIGHT!" Cy said leaving the room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Hey its me again. (Minani) well I just wanna say PLEASE **REVIEW** because when you review I will continue with the chapters and you do wanna know what happens when their on the road to DISNEYLAND... right... okay just think of raven disneyland :O LOL _

Ciao- minA (minani23314)

**ps if there is another chapter... read on and ENJOY! **


End file.
